Girl Meets World: Reckless Spontaneity
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Riley's "master plan" finally reached its conclusion, and Shawn is finally going to Maya's new father... but that doesn't mean things will get less easier for any of them. In fact, things are just about to change. Takes place after the episode "Girl Meets Upstate" and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets World: Reckless Spontaneity**

 _ **Chapter 1: Bonding Time**_

 _ **Author's Note: This will be my sort-of alternate version of GIRL MEETS WORLD, meaning that certain events and scenes play out a little differently than what we see on television.  
**_

 ** _It's also a sequel to the other story I posted back in 2014, but with all the time that's passed since then, and the lack of updating, I had to make this and the following chapters that happened in between the first story, the other GMW episodes, and the show's 3rd season into its own story._**

 ** _If it sounds confusing, I understand... but I really h_** _ **ope you enjoy the story, and also, Disney is the rightful owner of GMW**_

* * *

 _Takes place during and shortly after the end of "Girl Meets Upstate"_

''I love your daughter," said Shawn, looking right into Katy's eyes. "And… I'm in love… with you."

Before Katy could speak, Shawn added, "I want us to take care of each other forever."

Except for Cory, everyone else became surprised as the photographer got down onto his knees while withdrawing a small red box from his jacket.

While a smiling Maya tried her best to keep tears from falling down her face, a shocked Katy also got on her knees, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend.

"Do you wanna get married?" asked Shawn, who was also surprised that he was finally having that come out of his mouth.

Topanga went over to Cory, the two of them both feeling proud of Shawn for finally getting his "moment" with a special someone.

As for Katy, the only answer she could give to Shawn was, "Yes."

With that, Shawn grinned, and the two of them began to kiss.

 _Well, guess my master plan worked,_ thought Riley, sharing a quick look with her father, who gave her a wink.

 _It actually came true,_ thought Maya, referring to the birthday wish she had made so long ago after seeing Shawn with her mom.

###########

For some reason, even though Shawn had offered to walk Katy back to her apartment, Topanga decided that _she_ would be taking her home.

"Yes! More time with Shawnie," exclaimed a gleeful Cory.

Before they walked out the door, Katy looked at Topanga. "Anything I don't know yet?"

"Just hope nothing happens at the wedding," replied Cory's wife.

Once the girls were gone (except for Maya and Riley), Cory said, "Ok, Shawn, as your best man, I have to know where you want to get married at, what the date will be, what color tuxedo you want, where do you plan on going to - no, wait, actually, I know just the perfect-"

" _Cory!"_ Shawn exclaimed. "Just hold it, ok, we aren't gonna rush into anything.

"Besides, I never said YOU were gonna be my best man."

Cory gasped, staring in shock at his best friend. " _Shawn…"_

"What?"

The high school teacher shook his head. "I am so _disappointed_ in you… who else could be your best man?"

Shawn began using his fingers to count the other people. "Well, there's Jack, Mr. Turner…"

Cory could not believe it. "You would pick _them_ over _me,_ Shawnie?"

Maya looked over at Riley, and asked, "What's wrong with your dad?"

"He and Uncle Shawn have a… 'special' relationship."

Shawn sighed, and said, "Cor, come on, remember what happened last time when _I_ was _your_ best man?"

"Oh, _pbbbbhhhtt…_ " Cory said. "Nothing _that_ bad happened."

 **[Flashback]**

 _Shawn could not take it anymore. "You know what? I shouldn't have even come here, have a wonderful life, jerk!"_

" _You too, trailer-trash!" yelled Cory, gritting his teeth in anger._

 _Shawn stopped in his tracks while Eric laughed. "Shawn's poor!"_

 _The young man turned around, facing Cory, and the two of them began to tackle each other down to the ground._

 _Once they were brought back up, Shawn exclaimed, "He doesn't care that we're not gonna be friends anymore!"_

" _Why do you keep saying that, huh?" cried Cory. "Why do you keep bringing that up?"_

" _Cause you won't talk about it!"_

" _I don't wanna talk about it, why do you think I've been sending you everywhere?"_

 _Shawn was on the verge of tears. "We HAVE to talk about it!"_

 _The same went for Cory. "I don't want to…"_

" _We have to!"_

" _Now?!" Cory exclaimed, referring to his wedding._

 **[Present]**

" _Why didn't you want to talk about it?"_ cried Shawn.

Cory exclaimed, " _We did talk about it!_ "

" _But I don't want that happening on my wedding!"_

Cory shook his head. " _It's not gonna happen at your wedding!"_

" _We're doing it NOW, Cory!"_

All of a sudden, Cory stopped, and realized what was happening.

He noticed Riley and Maya, both speechless about what was going on in front of them.

"Oh…" Cory shrugged his shoulders. "Whoops!"

Shawn just shook his head, laughing, while Maya turned to tell Riley, "Please tell me we aren't gonna end up like that."

"I really hope we don't, Maya," replied Riley.

Shawn took another look at Maya, and asked, "Um, Cor? Have I ever covered myself in paint yet?"

Cory shook his head. "Nope, can't remember, but I could help you do it if you wanted!"

"Do that, and I'll un-curl your hair again."

Cory gasped, and touched the top of his head. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

Shawn just laughed again, and said, "Just take me home, Cor."

But before he was about to leave, Maya said, "Uh, Shawn?"

As Maya walked up to him, Riley went over to Cory, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Does this mean you're gonna be my dad now?"

Shawn gulped, and said, "Um… I, er…"

"She _is_ the reason you believe that you could be a dad one day," said Riley.

" _Not helping, Baby Cory_ ," exclaimed Shawn.

Cory looked over at Riley, who said, "Long story, Dad… tell you later."

Turning back to the young and blonde teenager, Shawn sighed, and said, "To be honest, Maya… I would be _honored_ to be your dad…"

Maya's eyes started to sparkle with held-in tears again.

"Huh… Even though sometimes I… sort of already felt like your dad."

Still trying not to cry, Maya gave Shawn a hug, which he returned.

Cory looked at Riley, and asked, "You think I'm a geeky dad?"

"Of course not," she replied.

Cory smiled. "Am I a _cool_ dad?"

Riley chuckled. "Of course not."

Cory wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Then, what am I, Riley?"

Looking up at him, Riley answered, "You're the _best_ dad I could ever have."

Cory smiled, and ruffled some of Riley's hair.

"Well, _you_ are the sweetest and most wonderful girl in the whole world… and I'm proud to call my daughter."

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Opening the door, Shawn walked into his home, and started putting away his jacket.

 _Well, this was definitely not the way I thought my day would be,_ thought Shawn, a smile appearing on his face.

Then, as he walked over to the wall of "extra special" photos, Shawn's smile grew as he looked at the photos of him with Maya and her mother at Maya's 14th birthday, as well as the one of him and Katy on their first date.

Remembering what he'd said earlier about knowing what Maya had been wishing for, Shawn said, "Well, I guess we both got what we wanted..."

When he turned around, however, Shawn instantly went from being "happy" to being "shocked" as he saw that someone else was also in his house.

" _Holy..._ Maya, what are you doing here?"

The 16-year-old teenage girl (no longer covered in purple paint) was standing in front of him, a duffel bag by her feet. "Spendin' the night."

"You're _what_?" Shawn exclaimed, surprised. "Ok, Maya, it's not that I don't want you here, but shouldn't you at least -"

"Already spoke to my mom," replied Maya. "She's cool with it."

Shawn said, "Okay, but that doesn't mean I am."

"But you just said that it's not that you don't want me here."

"I _don't_ want... no, yes, I mean... I _do_ like having you here, but next time, just please ask me so that I can at least _prepare_ for your arrival."

Looking around Shawn's upstate home, Maya said, "Don't look like you have much if you exclude the trees and your little animal friend."

Shawn sighed, and said, "You know what I meant, all right, so..."

He paused his sentence, and looked confused. "How exactly did you get here?"

Maya gestured to his car outside. "I hid in your trunk, thought it'd be easier."

The photographer just chuckled, and said, "You know... I think you're close to finding yourself."

Shawn watched as she gave a big smile, and said, "Thanks, Shawn..."

Then, she walked over to the wall of photos. "Gonna put one up of you poppin' the question to my mom?"

"If I was able to, yeah," chuckled Shawn. "But I think I'll probably need a scrapbook or something for all the future photos that include... uh..."

Shawn noticed Maya, who (although smiling) was close to crying, so he said, "Well, include the future special moments to come."

Rolling her eyes, Maya walked over to the wall, and pointed at the one of him and her mom on their first date.

"So where did you guys go exactly?"

Shawn looked confused again. "Wait, she never told you what we did that day?"

Maya shook her head. "Nope... I was just glad to see her come home safe and happy... and it looks like you two went someplace nice."

Nodding his head, Shawn replied, "Yeah, we did. One of the best days of my life... even though to- _oof!_ "

He stopped after Maya suddenly gave him another hug. "Um... what is this for exactly?"

"For everything you did for me today..." replied Maya. "And for making my mom really happy."

Shawn wrapped his arms, also, around his "soon to be" step-daughter, and said, "You're welcome, Maya... I hope to do stuff for you every day."

As Maya looked up at him, grinning widely, Shawn ruffled some of her hair, and said, "Well, let me just take a relaxing hot shower, and I'll come back in here to make us some dinner. That okay?"

"Sure thing," replied Maya. "As long as there's no tea or sugar cookies involved."

"Trust me, there won't be," agreed Shawn, heading inside his bedroom, and closing the door.

After waiting to make sure he was in the shower, Maya went over to her duffel bag, opened it up, and started searching for something she had brought.

"Come on, where did she put it at," grumbled Maya. "Honestly, Riley, you could've done a better - oh, wait, found it!"

She was holding a framed photo, which showed her, Riley, Cory, and Topanga smiling at Shawn and her mom, with the two of them kissing each other romantically.

"And now this can be an extra special picture, too," said Maya, speaking to herself as she hung up the photo onto Shawn's wall.

###########

 **Meanwhile, back at the Matthews' apartment**

"Hey, Dad?" Riley asked, entering the living room before going to bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, of course you can," nodded Cory. "What is it?"

Looking at her father, Riley asked, "How was it when you proposed to Mom? Was it like the way Shawn did it?"

Cory started to laugh. "Oh, no, no, no... your mom and I had our _own_ special way of proposing."

"What do you mean exactly?"

The high school teacher smiled as he said, "Well, when me and Shawn and your mother were about to graduate high school, she had told me that there was a reason for her not to go to Yale -"

" _Mom could've went to YALE?"_

"Not the point here, Riley! Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to marry her... and we almost did, but we waited."

"How come?" Riley asked.

"Because she wanted my mom... t-to be..." Cory paused to take a deep breath.

Riley looked confused. "Uh, Dad? You okay?"

Cory nodded his head. "Uh-huh, just some emotional flashbacks, sweetie... _phew_... we all wanted our family and friends at our wedding."

"So, how long did you two wait?"

"Till our final year in college," replied Cory, smiling as he remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _As she held the bouquet, Topanga said, "I wasn't sure this day would ever come, but you were. I wasn't sure love could survive everything we put it through, but you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That's what I'm sure of."_

 _In front of her, Cory and Shawn - their arms around each other - were smiling happily at Cory's soon-to-be-wife._

 _Turning over to his best friend/man, Cory said, "I have to talk to her now, ok?"_

 _Nodding his head, Shawn gave him a pat on the back. "Go ahead."_

 _Once Shawn took his seat, Cory looked back at Topanga, and said, "Ever since I was young I never understood anything about the world, and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you, and how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known and that's enough, that's enough for me, for the rest of my life. Topanga, are we gonna get married?"_

 _"Yea, we are," replied Topanga.  
_

 _"Good, cause, umm I have these rings..."_

 _As his bride let out a chuckle, Cory simply smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, and said, "I love you, Topanga."_

 _Trying her best not to cry, Topanga said the same. "I love you too, Cory."_

 **Present**

Riley smiled, and said, "So, how do you think it'll be for Shawn?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, honey," answered Cory. "But I do know that, with me as his best man..."

A smiling Riley shook her head. "Uncle Shawn said that-"

" _Only I will be Shawn Hunter's best man at his wedding, no one else_... anyway, with your mom as Katy's maid of honor, it'll be however Shawn wants it to be."

Remembering the joy on Shawn's face when he had selected the ring to give to Katy, Cory added, "It's going to be... whatever makes the two of them happy..."

Riley nodded, and gave him a hug, telling him goodnight before going to her bedroom to sleep.

Once she was gone, Cory turned on the television, wondering if his favorite baseball team was playing right now when his wife walked in.

"How's Katy?" asked Topanga.

"She couldn't be any happier," replied Topanga, as she sat down next to him. "You know, all of this stuff was making me remember our own wedding."

Cory chuckled. "Yeah, Riley just asked me how you and I proposed to each other."

"You didn't cry, did you?"

" _No,_ _I did not_ , thank you very much..."

Topanga laughed, and said, "Well, have you told her yet when you realized you were in love with me?"

"You mean when you had to move away? No, not yet..."

Cory's wife smiled, and laid back into his arms, saying, "You mind telling me again, please?"

 **Flashback**

 _Mom, listen, I haven't been together with Topanga for twenty-two years, but we have been together for 16. That's a lot longer than most couples have been together. When we were born, you told me that we used to take walks in our strollers together in the park._

 _When we were two, we were best friends. I knew everything about this girl. I_ _ _knew her favorite color. I knew her favorite food_..._

 _Then when I was 13, Mom, she put me up against my locker and she kissed me. She gave me my first kiss. She taught me how to dance. She was always talking about these crazy things and I never understood a word she said. All I understood was that she was the girl I sat up every night thinking about, and when I'm with her I feel happy to be alive ... So that's what I feel is love, Mom._

 **Present**

"You ever wonder what would've happened if I hadn't kissed you that day?" asked Topanga.

Cory was silent for a moment before saying, "I did, actually... once... right around the time we moved here... but I knew that eventually, we'd kiss each other... because we're meant for each other, Topanga... I knew that since the first time I ever met you... even a little bit during the _lost years..._ "

Topanga chuckled, and as Cory unwrapped his arms around her, she stood up, saying, "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

Nodding his head, Cory kissed his wife good-night, and as she walked away, Cory spoke quietly to himself.

"I wonder if I should tell her... _nah_ , that time will come... yes, baseball time!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Again, this is a sequel to my other GMW story, but pretty much almost all of what happened in between season 1 and (currently) 3 have happened already, even though I will eventually update and rearrange "They're Us" in order to avoid confusion._

 _Hope you enjoy this, and please review, if you can!_


	2. Telling Shawn, Part One

**Girl Meets World: Reckless Spontaneity**

Chapter 2 (Telling Shawn, Part I)

 _Author's Note: This takes place sometime before and after GIRL MEETS TRUE MAYA._

* * *

A few days after Katy and Shawn's engagement, Maya (who was now staying every other night over at her soon-to-be stepdad's place) walked out of the spare bedroom and into the living room, where she saw Shawn putting things inside a suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" asked Maya.

"Not yet, but later tonight, yeah," answered Shawn, grabbing clothes and camera supplies that were getting packed into the suitcase. "Just a small job up higher north. Takes a few days, but it'll pay good."

"So, does that mean we can still go somewhere today?" Maya said.

"Uh-huh, sure, wherever you want…" replied Shawn, only paying half attention.

Maya grinned, and said, "Perfect… I know just the place."

 **A few moments later..**

"Why am I here?" exclaimed Shawn.

The place she had chosen was "Demolition", the clothing store where Shawn had discovered the "daddy chair" and began to care more for Maya.

"I already got you new clothes!"

From inside her dressing room, Maya yelled out, "And now they're all in vintage stores!"

Shawn sighed, but laid back in his chair, trying to keep a smile appearing on his face.

If it wasn't for the love he had for her and Katy, Shawn would have definitely left already. "How long does it take a girl to choose something anyway?"

"You'd be surprised how long your mom took."

Shawn turned to the other side of the store, watching his father make his way towards him. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to congratulate you, son," smiled Chet, placing a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Katy's a wonderful woman."

Shawn smiled, and said, "Yeah, I think I finally found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Chet nodded in agreement. "I'm proud of you, Shawn… and I'm also glad you let your guard down.

"Now, your life's gonna get better, especially takin' care of that little girl."

Looking over in Maya's direction, Shawn smiled, but then, Chet said, "Well, I'm off, then..."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Shawn. "Dad, where you going? You just got here!"

Chet gestured to the dressing rooms and the other empty chair, saying, "I've already done did that stuff, Shawn… I don't got to do it again now that I'm dead."

Shawn was about to answer when Maya yelled, "Okay, coming out now!"

"Dad, come on, how… _Dad!"_ Shawn turned to see that his father was gone.

When he went back the other way, Shawn was surprised at the outfit she'd chosen.

 **[The outfit she wears at the start of "True Maya"]**

"Wow," said the photographer. "You look like… _you_ again, Maya."

Maya smiled, her face lighting up as warmth filled up her entire body. "Thank you… I've missed being me."

Then, she went over to hug Shawn, who (although didn't mind) was surprised.

"Uh, Maya, I'm not leaving till tonight," pointed out Shawn.

"I know," replied the young teenager. "I just felt like doing that."

Shawn smiled, and hugged her back. "Hey, promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

As serious as he could be without hurting her feelings, Shawn said, "Don't get into any kind of serious trouble, okay?"

Maya rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm not _that_ kind of person, Shawn."

"I'm serious, Maya," replied Shawn, not realizing he was beginning to talk in a more stern and fatherly tone. "I know I'm almost-but-not-yet-officially your dad, but I have given you a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, and a window to crawl out of.

"I don't want to see you end up the way I almost did when I was your age, or go through the things I did. Got it?"

Maya just simply nodded while Shawn chuckled. "All right, come on, bring it in…".

The two began hugging again, and after they finished, Shawn said, "Now go on, pick something else out, and don't cry on the clothes I haven't bought yet!"

* * *

 _(A few days after the events of "Girl Meets True Maya")_

" _You want me to do WHAT?!"_

Cory sighed, and said, "It can't be from your mother, Maya, if you want things to turn out worse… it needs to come from you."

"But he's gonna be upset with me," replied Maya. "He'll think I broke our promise to stay out of trouble.".

Offering words of encouragement, Riley said, "Not all promises can be kept, Maya, even if-"

" _Not helping,_ " replied Maya, gritting her teeth in response.

Cory simply said, "I know it seems hard, Maya, but you know you'll have to do this later on when Shawn's _legally_ your father, and when something worse happens. If you can't do it now, what do you think will happen then?"

Maya was about to respond, but instead, she sighed, knowing that Riley's dad was right. "I'll tell him..."

Cory nodded, and as he walked away, Riley went over to Maya. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." replied Maya, nodded her head. _I'll tell Shawn when he comes back home. The way I want to.  
_

* * *

 _"Man, it's good to be home!"_ thought Shawn, who had barely made it onto the subway train that had brought him.

Tossing his suitcase onto the bed, the photographer entered the kitchen, wondering what he could find in the fridge to heat up when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" yelled Shawn, smiling, already knowing who was probably at the door.

"Maya!" He grinned. "Hey, just in time for dinner..."

The young teenager tried to smile, but she looked worried.

"What is it?" Shawn asked, amused. "No snappy comeback or anything?"

Instead of answering, Maya stepped to the side, and Shawn's face went from happiness to shock as he saw a police officer stand next to her.

"You know this girl?" The officer asked.

Shawn instantly nodded his head. "Yeah, that's my soon-to-be daughter..."

"And she's staying with you? I caught her trying to climb the fence a few miles down to get up here."

"There's a fence now?" said Shawn, as low as possible, but it wasn't enough.

"Yeah, just placed there yesterday for safety reasons... figured you would've known about that."

He was about to say that Maya usually stayed either at his place or with her mom, but he didn't want to make things worse, so instead, he said, "Yeah, I mean, of course, I knew that... and yeah, she's staying with me... I'm taking care of her while her mom's out of town."

Maya frowned in confusion, looking at him, but Shawn gave her a look as if he was saying, "Not now."

As for the officer, he said, "Well, keep a closer eye on her... she recently pulled a 415 yesterday."

That definitely wasn't good news to Shawn's ears. " _Vandalism?"_

Turning to Maya, he told her, "I hope you know how lucky you are that I'm keeping the folder misplaced still... and good luck..."

"I understand... and thanks, officer," replied Maya.

Shawn was about to ask what he meant, but the officer already began to leave, wishing Shawn and Maya goodnight.

"Okay, then..." He said, still confused. "Maya, you mind explaining...?"

To his surprise, Maya was now inside the house, and laying across the couch, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You bring any food from up there?" asked Maya. "I haven't eaten all day."

As he closed the door, the photographer said, "Nah, I was about to cook something when... hey, wait a sec... do you mind telling me what was that all about?"

"The cop stuff? Nothing too bad." Maya replied. "We're cool with each other."

"What do you mean _cool_?" Shawn asked. "I've tangled with cops before, Maya, and _being cool_ doesn't sound like good news to me."

Maya just laughed, and said, "Just be cool, Shawn, nothing bad happened..."

 _What am I missing here?_ thought Shawn, now starting to feel suspicious.

To Maya's surprise, Shawn (now frowning) suddenly pulled her up from the couch, grabbing her by the arm. "Hey, what's your deal?"

" _My deal?_ " exclaimed Shawn. "I come home from a subway train that I was almost late to, and the first visitor I get is you with a cop?"

Maya held up her hands in defense, saying, "Whoa, okay, if you're stressing out or whatever, I can always go somewhere else."

She began leaving, but Shawn blocked her by standing in front of the door. "What is your problem, Shawn? I thought you were cool!"

"We already went through this, Maya, I'm _not that cool_ ," yelled Shawn, his voice rising. "Especially when I see someone that I care about deeply being brought to my house by cops!"

Maya instantly became quiet again.

"Now, I don't know if the cop was kidding about the fence thing because _you're cool_ with him," exclaimed Shawn. "But getting in trouble for vandalism is -"

Maya began shaking her head. "Shawn, it's not what you think..."

"Hey, I _know_ what vandalism is, Maya," exclaimed Shawn, getting angrier. "I almost did the same thing at my old high school with some guys I shouldn't have even been with in the first place."

Maya returned to her quiet self as Shawn continued. "I told you, I didn't want you to end up the way I could've back when I was your age. You're better than that, Maya!"

She felt her eyes slowly begin to water up. "If this is about finding yourself, then I don't think you're doing it the right way, Maya... so what is-"

Before he could finish, Maya instantly went up to Shawn, and he could hear her starting to cry.

"Um..." Shawn's anger instantly became confusion, as well as concern. "Okay... Maya, you don't have to... it's okay for you to tell me..."

Maya's sobs began to increase. "Or just... let it all out..."

As he wrapped his arms around her, Shawn sighed, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Maya while he'd been away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Matthews apartment, Cory and Riley were watching television when suddenly, Cory said, "I feel a disturbance..."

Riley frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Cory just nodded his head. "Yep... uh-huh... come on, Riley, we gotta go..."

He got up, and began heading out of the apartment, while Riley cried, "Dad, what are you talking about? Go where?"

"If I'm correct, Riley," replied Cory. "It's gonna be where Maya needs to be..."


	3. Telling Shawn, Part Two

Girl Meets World: Reckless Spontaneity

 _Chapter 3: Telling Shawn, part 2  
_

 _Author's Note: Again, I do apologize for not finishing the previous story, but I promise to do so, in time... on with the show!_

* * *

An hour later, Shawn and Maya were at a park that he did not recall ever seeing before.

Turning to look at a nearby wall that had the word "hope" painted beautifully, Shawn smiled, and said, "You did this?"

Maya smiled, but instead of answering, she went to the bench, and bent down to pick up a brick and hammer that was underneath.

"What's that for?" asked Shawn, stepping back a little bit.

The young teenager said, "I came here trying to see if I could be 'me' again... but I ran into these two girls I used to hang out, around the time when I hadn't met you yet..."

Shawn nodded, understanding her story so far. "They wanted to do some damage to that statue... but I couldn't because..."

Before she could finish, Shawn said, "It's okay, I know..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, adding, "We're more alike than you think, Maya... and, honestly, sometimes it scares the heck outta me."

Maya chuckled, and Shawn continued. "But you don't have to be afraid to tell me stuff like this. I'll understand... I'm not going to make it into some kind of 'lesson-learned' thing with sappy music playing in the background and we all go home safe and sound... that's all Cory."

" _That is so not true!"_

Shawn and Maya turned around, and to their surprise, Cory and Riley were making their way towards them.

"Why are you two here?" asked Shawn. "Don't you have a curfew or anything?"

Cory let out a laugh, and said, "Not in a long time, Shawnie..."  
"Wasn't talking _to you,_ Cory," replied Shawn.

Maya looked at Riley, who said, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," replied Maya. "Just... having a moment with Shawn..."

Cory smiled, and asked, "Did you tell him?"

 _Oh, yeah, of course he knows,_ thought Shawn, rolling his eyes.

"I did," answered Maya. "And we talked about it... everything's fine. Right?"

Shawn nodded, and said, "Thanks for telling me, Maya."

Maya wrapped her arms around him, which made Riley smile some more, and then, Cory said, "Okay, now, can we all go home?"

* * *

The next day, Cory entered the "Demolition" clothes store, and was surprised to see Shawn, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" Cory looked over at the nearby dressing rooms. "Are the girls in there?"

"Yeah, they are," replied Shawn. "Figured I'd buy something for Maya since-"

Cory gasped, in shock, and interrupted by saying, "Have I taught you nothing, Shawnie? Can't you just say _no_?"

"Oh, relax, Cory, I'm not gonna buy her the whole store," said Shawn. "And no, I'm not getting anything for Riley, she's spending her own money."

That seemed to calm Cory down a little bit, as he sat in the chair next to his best friend. "Oh, well... okay..."

Shawn just chuckled, and began to tweedle with his thumbs for a little bit before asking, "Cor? Am I gonna be a good father to her?"

Cory frowned in confusion. "I thought you said she was the reason you knew you'd be a father someday."

"No, I mean..." Shawn sighed. "Are we gonna reach a point to where she starts calling me 'Dad' and getting me things on Father's Day and Christmas and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, relax yourself," said Cory. "Don't worry about all that right now, it'll happen over time... I think you've been sitting in that chair too much lately."

Before Shawn could answer back, Riley stepped out of the curtain, holding onto what clothes she had picked out for herself, and saw her dad.

"How come you're here, Dad?" she asked.

Cory gestured to Shawn. "He needs help, I'm there for him..."

"What about if Mom needs help?" asked Riley.

"I have my own way for that," replied Cory. "So, what'd you pick to wear?"

Riley's face instantly brightened up. "Ooh, okay, so there's this super cute shirt with this cool design thingy and-"

"What do you think, Shawn?" said Maya, unaware that she was interrupting.

"It's great, Maya," replied her future step-father. "You can wear it tonight when I take you to the fair."

While Maya smiled, Riley and Cory both looked surprised, to Shawn's confusion. "What?"

"You mean the fair where the rides only take a few hours to set up?" said Cory.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's the one, yeah," replied Shawn.

Then, to Shawn's displeasure, Cory instantly smiled, and said, "Ooh, that's great, you and I can take the girls together! Like a best friend's day-"

" _Cory!_ "

"Like a father-daughter day! Oh, come on, Shawnie, it'll be fun!"

Shawn frowned at his best friend, saying, "Why do you have to be with me almost everywhere I go? I just wanted it to be the two of us."

"That's fine, too, we can have the girls go instead to-"

" _I meant just me and my daughter, Cory,_ " exclaimed Shawn, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Maya instantly felt like hugging Shawn again, while Riley said, "Oooh, you called Maya the 'd' word..."

"What, daughter?" replied Shawn. "Yeah, so what? I love her like a daughter..."

 _Don't cry right now, Maya, just keep it inside._

"And I'm gonna do whatever I can to be the best dad to her that I can possibly be... maybe even better than you, Cor."

 _Too late._

Maya went over to hug Shawn, who hugged her back, saying, "I told you, Maya, you don't have to cry."

As for Cory, he just laughed, and said, "I highly doubt that you can be better than me, Shawnie, cause my daugther thinks that I'm the best dad _ever._ Isn't that right, Riley?"

Everyone turned to look at Riley, who was now walking around the store with her cellphone.

"Uh, sweetie?" asked Cory. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch this darn... ugh, come on!" exclaimed Riley, who was also flicking her finger across the phone's screen several times. "Get in the ball!"

She began walking towards the restrooms, but when she paused for a moment to look up, Riley realized she was about to head into the men's restroom.

"Okay, definitely not going to catch him in there," said Riley, going instead to the women's restroom.

Shawn crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face as he looked over at Cory. "Yeah, that's definitely the work of the world's greatest father, Cor."

Cory rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when suddenly, a red-and-white wristwatch that he was wearing started to beep.

"Ooh, I've been _waiting_ for this one to come out!" Cory cried, pulling out his phone, as well, and going to the same app that Riley was playing.

"Cory, what are you-"

"Not now, Shawnie, I'm busy," yelled Cory, walking around the store, as well, his wristwatch beeping faster and faster. "I have almost all one hundred and - _yes, bingo!_ "

As Cory headed into the men's restroom, Shawn and Maya looked at each other.

"Um... you don't have the same app as them, right?" asked Shawn.

Maya shook her head. "I'll just stick with the first 8 seasons of the tv show. You have it on yours?"

Before Shawn could answer, Riley suddenly walked out of the restroom, phone still out, and began to heads towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Maya.

As she left the amount of money to pay for the new clothes at the register, Riley said, "Gotta get to the nearest hospital, Maya!"

After she was gone, Shawn smirked, and said, "I hope she doesn't go like that to a mental hospital... Cory?"

"Not now, Shawnie, I'm out of supplies," exclaimed Cory, doing the same as his daughter. "Gotta head to the nearest stop so I don't gotta pay with actual money. See you later at the fair."

When Cory left, Maya shook her head, chuckling, and said, "Let me just get back in my regular clothes, okay?"

"Sure, Maya, then we'll get something to eat," replied Shawn, smiling as her soon-to-be-step-daughter walked back into the dressing room.

Once he saw her close the door, Shawn looked around a few times, pulled out his phone, and began to chuckle. "Okay, you little electric mouse, I'm gonna catch you once and for all if it's the-"

"Ready to go?" Maya said, starting to walk out of the dressing room.

"- and, oh, look, this place just opened," replied Shawn, acting like he was surfing the web. "Come on, Maya, I heard this new place is just _awesome!_ "

As he went to pay for Maya's new clothes, the young teenager looked back at the dressing room, then at her phone, and smiled as she followed Shawn out of the store.

"Suckers don't know how to catch em' all."

* * *

 _Author's Note - More to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Meets World: Reckless Spontaneity**

 _ **Chapter 4: Return Home**_

 _ **Author's Note: This will be my sort-of alternate version of GIRL MEETS WORLD, meaning that certain events and scenes play out a little differently than what we see on television.**_

 _ **This chapter is short but sweet, so I apologize if you were hoping for it to be longer.**_

 ** _It's also a sequel to the other story I posted back in 2014, but with all the time that's passed since then, and the lack of updating, I had to make this and the following chapters that happened in between the first story, the other GMW episodes, and the show's 3rd season into its own story._**

 ** _If it sounds confusing, I understand... but I really h_** _ **ope you enjoy the story, and also, Disney is the rightful owner of GMW**_

* * *

Now back in New York, Cory and Topanga entered their home, with his wife going straight to their bedroom.

"Still love me, honey?" said Cory, smiling nervously.

"Yes, but don't push it right now..." replied Topanga.

Then, Riley and Maya walked in, and his daughter asked, "Mom gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she's just... remembering some stuff," replied Cory. "Evan sorta gave us a surprise."

"Ooh, like what?"

Before he could answer, Shawn suddenly burst into the apartment, as well.

"Shawnie!" exclaimed Cory, now happier.

"Not now, Cory," said Shawn, going over to Maya.

"Hey, Uncle Shawn, guess what-"

Shawn looked at Riley. "Look, Baby Cory, I... What happened to your foot?"

"Oh, that... Uh, well, I fell off a bus."

The photographer looked at Cory, who shrugged his shoulders, and then, Shawn asked, "Cor, did anything happen? Did Riley become Falcon #2 or something?"

"Okay, what is it with the Falcon stuff?" wondered Maya.

Cory shook her head, and said, "It was NOTHING like how it went for us, Shawnie... but the triangle finally did come to an end."

Shawn looked back at Maya, and asked, "So...?"

Without speaking, Maya simply smiled and shook her head, making Shawn sigh, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, kiddo... Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe another time," said Maya. "Besides, I know I'll be happy someday..."

Shawn chuckled, and said, "You're not happy with me?"

Maya also let out a laugh, and replied, "No, I mean my own... guy... special... someone..."

As for Riley, she was about to speak when Shawn said, "Riley, this is an important moment for me, okay? I already know what you're gonna tell me... So, congrats... I hope you're happy too."

"She will be," replied Maya. "Cause I'm her best friend, and I'm there to protect here."

Riley smiled, as well as Cory, and Shawn said, "Well, sounds like you all learned important stuff up there."

"We did," replied Riley, going over to stand beside Maya. "Including the fact that a conversation is very important in a friendship."

Shawn raised his eyebrows, surprised yet pleased, while both Maya and Cory smiled.

"They learned a lot up there," replied Cory, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "They did better than us."

Nodding his head, and turning back to Maya, Shawn said, "So, who is this 'someone' that you hope to have someday?"

"I'll tell you later," said Maya. "When it's just us... but I _do know_... that he likes me, too..."

Before she joined Riley at her bay window, Maya gave Shawn a hug, and as the two girls walked away, Shawn then turned to give Cory a playful look. "What?"

"Come on, Cor, tell me... you see her again?"

Cory began to laugh nervously, and said, "Oh, ho, you wanna know that, huh?"

"Uh, that's kinda why I asked... you didn't though, did you?"

"Nope, she wasn't there," replied Cory. "But her son was, though... nice kid..."

Shawn chuckled, and asked, "How did America's other sweetheart take that?"

"Not so good, actually," replied Cory. "She doesn't wanna go back ever again."

"What about you?"

Cory looked at Shawn, and asked, "Why would you _ask_ that?"

"Well. maybe Riley wants to go back now... at least hopefully by car or anything to avoid taking a bus."

The high-school teacher just shook his head, while his best friend replied, "Ah, ease up, Cor, I'm messing with ya... I know, too, okay?"

Cory smiled, and said, "Thanks, buddy..."  
"No problem... hey, do they still have that one book?"

Cory shook his head. _"No, thank goodness..._ that book was _evil_..."

Shawn laughed, and said, "Well, I'll come by later, okay? Glad you're all back home safe."

As he saw his best friend walk out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, Cory went back to remembering what had happened earlier.

 _"Mr. Matthews?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"My mother says 'hello'..."_

Cory sighed, and shook his head. "Nature!"


End file.
